Problemen bij de familie Qatos
In Problemen Bij de familie Qatos spelen er veel nieuwe personen voor, zoals Psychiater Lukar-Lars, Walvisi Qatos, Garfield Qatos, Joey Qatos en Waker Spot. Het gaat ook over The Purple Castle. Verhaal Sodion zit op zijn Hypergamer te spelen, tot de bel gaat. Sentaman doet open. ‘Goedendag heren, ik ben een psychiater!’ Zegt de persoon. ‘Ik hoorde dat Sodion vaak helpt?’ ‘Ja, dat klopt. Heeft u hulp nodig?’ Zegt Sentaman. ‘Haha, nee hoor! Ik red mezelf wel! Ik ben hier voor de familie Qatos. Walvisi Qatos wil dat zijn zoon, Garfield Qatos, het werk overneemt als bewaker van The Purple Castle, maar Garfield wil dat niet!’ ‘Zo simpel? Ik ga er meteen naartoe! Maare... waar zijn ze?’ Zegt Sodion. ‘Ze zitten in de Sand-Iglo, de eerste bij Sand Hill!’ Zegt de psychiater, en Sodion vertrekt. ‘Wilt u nog gezellig een kopje thee?’ vraagt Sentaman. ‘Nou, graag!’ Zegt de psychiater. ‘Ik heet trouwens Lukar-Lars!’ Sodion is al ondertussen bij de Sand-Iglo. Hij klopt aan. ‘Hallo? Is daar iemand?’ Een klein vrouwtje van zo’n 60 centimeter doet open en zegt: ‘A, jij bent vast Sodion! De psychiater zei al dat je kwam! Kom binnen!’ Sodion loopt naar binnen. Daar zitten nog 6 anderen. ‘Dit is Plukkie Qatos, dit is Wawisi Qatos, dit is Lala Qatos, dit is Joey Qatos en dit is de oudste zoon Garfield Qatos, en dit is mijn man, Walvisi Qatos!’ Zegt het vrouwtje. ‘En ik ben Agiira Qatos!’ ‘Aangenaam kennis te maken,’ zegt Sodion. Hij knikt naar iedereen in de kamer. ‘Dusse... Meneer Qatos wil dat zijn zoon Garfield de nieuwe bewaker wordt van The Purple Castle. Wanneer wilt u precies dat dat gebeurd?’ Vraagt Sodion. ‘In 7592 ABOS!’ Zegt Walvisi. Sodion verwachtte niet zo’n zware stem uit zo’n klein mannetje. Sodion zit nog in zijn hoofd uit te rekenen wat de tijd dan was die Walvisi bedoelde, tot Joey roept: ‘Ik wil hééééééééél graag in The Purple Castle werken! Maar ik ben weer “te jong”’ ‘Misschien moet u Joey dan de bewaker van The Purple Castle laten worden!’ Zegt Sodion. ‘Hmmm... Sodion, kan ik je buiten spreken?’ Zegt Walvisi. En ze gaan naar buiten. ‘Wel, ik heb veel schulden bij mijn baas, en ik zei dat Garfield de zaak zal beveiligen als de beste! Hij zei toen dat als dat niet waar was, of als ik iemand anders stuur ik naar de Hyckoss ga!’ ‘Ik begrijp het. En wie is die baas dan wel?’ Zegt Sodion. ‘Raaftan Sjube, de Wartroggo.’ Antwoord Walvisi. ‘Dan is die Raaftan een vuile bedrieger! Ik ken de baas van The Purple Castle! Het is Raviz Luih!’ Roept Sodion. ‘Wat?! Kan je die bedrieger terugpakken?’ vraagt Walvisi. Maar Sodion is al op weg. Wanneer hij aankomt ziet hij IEMAND met een zak Coins in zijn hovercraft stappen. ‘Hé, wie ben jij?’ Roept Sodion. Maar HIJ stapt snel in zijn Hovercraft en rijdt snel weg. Sodion pakt zijn Shotgun, en schiet een steunbalk van de Hovercraft kapot, waardoor die ondersteboven kiept, en HIJ valt op de grond. ‘Wie ben jij?’ Roept Sodion. ‘...Ik ben Walvisi Qapo... eh... Qatod!’ Zegt HIJ. ‘Leugenaar! Jij bent die bedrieger! Wat is je echte naam?’ Vraagt Sodion, en hij houdt zijn Shotgun gericht op het hoofd van HEM. ‘I...ik b...ben W...Wa...Waker S...Spot!’ Zegt HIJ. Sodion gelooft hem. Hij belt de Sengolia Police, en die halen Waker op. Wanneer Sodion weer bij de familie Qatos komt, verwelkomen die hem. ‘Fantastisch! Op onze ScreenBox zagen we in het nieuws dat hij is gepakt! We hebben niet veel, maar hier zijn 18 Coins!’ Sodion ontvangt de Coins. Hij geeft zomaar 80 Coins aan hun. ‘En dit is omdat jullie zo gastvrij zijn!’ Zegt Sodion. ‘En da isse te dakke a pisgiate!’ Zegt de kleine Lala. ‘Laat ik maar naar huis gaan!’ Zegt Sodion, en hij gaat naar huis. Daar vertrekt de psychiater ook net pas. ‘A, je hebt ze geholpen? Dat is snel!’ Zegt hij. ‘Tja, ik ben het gewend!’ Zegt Sodion. Categorie:Sodion Categorie:Sodion Verhalen